Find Me
by DarkN'Sweet135
Summary: Edward Cullen vivía con su familia aparentando ser humanos en Forks. Fue así como conoció a cierta humana que ahora, 18 años después, ha vuelto su mundo de cabeza. ¿Pero y si las cosas no son lo que se esperan? Ella está en peligro y él tiene que encontrarla. Cuando la realidad haga acto de presencia, ¿qué podrán hacer ellos para superarlo?
1. Chapter 1: La encontraremos

**Saludos para quien lea esto.**

**Primero que nada me gustaría expresar lo nerviosa que estoy porque esta es mi primera historia. No es como si fuera la primera vez que escribo algo, pero sí que es la primera vez que lo publico, y la verdad es que esto es algo diferente de lo que suelo hacer, o he hecho hasta ahora. Así que espero que os guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribir este primer capítulo. Son dulces deseos que tiene una escritora novata.**

**Ahora si, os dejo leer.**

**Capítulo 1: La encontraremos**

_**Edward POV**_

La tenía fuertemente agarrada, no lo bastante como para hacerle daño pero lo suficiente como para que su minúsculo cuerpecito no se cayera. Era tan pequeña y frágil, su piel blanca como la cal era casi traslucida, era increíble como casi se podía percibir el latido de su corazón con sólo mirarla. Tenía los ojos de un color marrón chocolate tan agradable que tenía el don de hipnotizarte con solo parpadear. Y era tan lista, con sus escasos dos años de edad ya era capaz de hablar casi sin errores, y ya caminaba también. Iba corriendo de un lado a otro de la casa con un energía vigorizan te, yo solía bromear con que solo paraba cuando se le acababa la cuerda. Le gustaba sobre todo la planta superior de la casa, donde solíamos jugar al escondite muy a menudo. Mas en concreto, amaba la enorme biblioteca llena de cuadros que una vez había sido el despacho de mi padre, mas de una vez la había encontrado sentada en el suelo observando, absorta, las imágenes de cuadros llenos de colores que sin explicación llamaban su atención o acariciando la cubierta de los viejos libros que quedaban al alcance de sus pequeñas manitas.

Recuerdo especialmente una tarde. Ella estaba a punto de cumplir los dos años y acababa de aprender a andar, así que iba corriendo de un lado a otro descubriendo las cosas poco a poco. Fuera estaba lloviendo por lo que nos quedamos en el interior de la casa leyendo el libro de historias infantiles que le había comprado hace poco.

–¿Jugamos? – me había dicho cuando se cansó de la historia que le estaba contando.

Sonreí.

–¿Quieres jugar al escondite? – le pregunté al tiempo que la bajaba suavemente de mi regazo, donde se instalaba siempre que quería que le leyera algo.

–Si – dijo ella saltando de la alegría.

–Vamos princesa, ves a esconderte que yo cuento hasta 10 – le dije yo mientras observaba como abría la puerta de mi habitación y la cerraba con algo de dificultad para luego echar a correr por el pasillo.

Me preocupé, como siempre hacía cuando la perdía de vista, de que decidiera bajar por la escalera o asomarse a una ventana...  
No, ella no hacía esas cosas, era lo bastante lista como para saber que eso estaba mal y ella nunca hacía lo que estaba mal. Así que empecé a contar.

–Preparada o no, allá voy – grité y salí de mi habitación.

Comencé a buscarla con la mirada, pero era obvio que no estaba en el pasillo, por lo que abrí la puerta del cuarto contiguo al mío y allí no estaba. Así que me dirigí al siguiente dormitorio y tampoco.  
Estaba empezando a preocuparme, normalmente la encontraba enseguida. Aunque siempre hacía que no la veía hasta que ella se cansaba y salía sola, era entonces cuando yo la abrazaba y le decía que me había asustado al pensar que se escondía tan bien que nunca mas la encontraría... Además ella no podía correr tan rápido ni tan lejos en el tiempo que yo tardaba en contar hasta 10.

Miré en la siguiente habitación, la que una vez le perteneció a mi hermana favorita, pero nada. Así que corrí a las puertas dobles del vestidor y las abrí, esperando verla allí sentada, riendo. Pero allí no estaba.

Volví al pasillo y desesperado abrí la puerta del siguiente cuarto.

–¿Princesa? – la llamé preocupado. – Vamos preciosa, no me asustes. Tu ganas, pero sal mi amor.

Intenté no gritar para no asustarla, pero fue casi imposible. La planta superior de la casa era enorme y quien sabe donde se había escondido. Intenté en vano obtener respuesta de su mente, pero fue imposible, ella seguía estando muda mentalmente para mí. Mis miedos sobre la peligrosa escalera de caracol o las ventas demasiado bajas para ser seguro volvieron a inundarme.

Llegué al despacho de Carlisle y lo abrí desesperado.

Ahogué un suspiro de alivio cuando la vi sentada en la gran alfombra de pelo marrón situada en el centro de la habitación. Pero ella no me miraba a mí.

Estaba absorta en una de las pinturas que adornaban las paredes de la estancia. Era grande, con un marco de madera nacarada que cubría el lienzo elegantemente. Los trazos de la pintura, finos y bien definidos, plasmaban a la perfección el juego de luces que se podía observar en Nueva Orleans al atardecer.  
La niña lo miraba atentamente, intentando descubrir las formas que lo componían para entender así su significado. Estaba tan absorta y maravillada que me quitó de golpe las ganas de cualquier tipo de reprimenda ocasionada por el susto.

–¿Te gusta? – le pregunté intentando ocultar mi frustración por no saber que pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza.

Se llevó las manos a la boca y abrió un poco los ojos cuando mi voz la asustó.

–Te pillé – le recordé cogiendo la en brazos.

Ella se enganchó en mi cuello fuertemente.

–Me habías asustado – susurré mientras le depositaba un dulce beso en su frente.

Ella se sonrojó

–Pero me has encontrado – dijo entre susurros con su cantarina voz.

–Siempre te encontraré. No importa lo bien que te escondas, siempre iré a buscarte y no pararé hasta encontrarte – le prometí

Y ahora había faltado a mi promesa.

Volví al presente. El sol se filtraba por las cortinas del hotel en el que estaba encerrado. Era frustrante tener que esperar hasta que el sol se pusiera para poder salir a buscarla.

Faltaba media hora para que anocheciera, y yo, como cada noche, recorriera la ciudad en busca de algún rastro, alguna pista de su paradero.

–Debes relajarte Edward – dijo Alice a mi espalda.

Mi querida hermana, a quien no veía en años y a quien había llamado cuando ella desapareció.

–Eso no te ayuda, Edward. Debes dejar la mente despejada antes de salir está noche, o tus recuerdos pueden jugarte una mala pasada... – me aconsejó.

Yo le gruñí. Era el problema de cada tarde. Siempre acabábamos discutiendo por lo mismo.

–No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ¡Tengo que salir a buscarla! Ella esta sola, en algún lugar de este despreciable mundo, probablemente preguntándose porque no voy a salvarla. Y yo sólo puedo salir unas pocas horas al día y volver a casa sin nada. Ni una pista. Ni rastro de que ella este... – mi voz, que empezó siendo un rugido, estaba perdiendo fuerza hasta que al final se desvaneció. No quería decirlo. Me negaba a considerar siquiera la posibilidad de que ella estuviera...

–Edward – dijo mi hermana tratando de consolarme. – Ella no está sola, sabe que la estas buscando y que tarde o temprano darás con ella.

–Es tan pequeña, Alice... – sollocé sin lágrimas.

–No, Edward, ella tiene 16 años. Es casi la edad que tenía su madre cuando la conocimos – dijo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, para después añadir – Es increíble como has cambiado, hermanito. Esa niña saca tu lado más humano. Mas de lo que su madre fue capaz de hacer.

Y ahí estaba Alice, proporcionándome recuerdos claros en su mente. Momentos felices, otros no tanto. Los momentos que creía olvidados en estos años ella los tenía muy presentes. Juliet era para Alice una persona muy importante, era mas que una amiga. Era la persona a la que podía acudir cuando todo se le venía encima. Y también era la persona a la que no pudo ayudar.

Nunca antes había sentido la culpabilidad de mi hermana. Había pocas cosas que le quitaran el entusiasmo tan característico de su personalidad, pero una de esas cosas era la culpabilidad que sentía por no haber podido ayudar a su amiga cuando esta más la necesitaba.

Estuvimos un rato abrazados. Consolándonos mutuamente. Había extrañado tanto a mi querida Alice, solo después de casi 18 años volvíamos a encontrarnos.

–La encontraremos – me prometió

* * *

**Momento explicaciones: **

**Esta historia en concreto se trata de algo extraño que revoloteaba por mi imaginación desde hace tiempo, algo que al final acabé escribiendo. La historia en si trata sobre mi forma de ver la imprimación. **

**Sé que ahora mismo parece algo raro pero en los siguientes capítulos se irá definiendo un poco mas. Así que espero que le deis una oportunidad. **

**Y finalmente espero vuestra opinión: sea buena, mala o como sea. Será bien recibida. **

**Muchos besos, Pao.**


	2. Chapter 2: Port Angeles

**Hola a todos! **

**Quiero decir que pensaba publicar el capitulo el fin de semana, pero no he podido con la emoción así que aquí esta. **

**Sé que el primer cap. fue un poco extraño pero espero que con este y el siguiente se aclaré un poco la historia. **

**Ahora os dejo con la historia.**

**Capítulo dos: Port Ángeles**

**Edward POV**

–¡Eso es trampa! – se quejó la humana. – Alice no puedes usar tus habilidades super-mega mejoradas – le recordó.

–Te recuerdo que no las puedo apagar presionando un botón – le recordó a su vez la vampira.

–No se por qué insisten en hacer una carrera, entonces. ¡Siempre vas a ganar! – dijo la humana tumbando se en el húmedo césped. – Me gustaría ver que haces si el que compite contigo es Edward – caviló.

–¿Me llamabais? – pregunté haciendo acto de presencia.

–Oh, genial. Vamos a verlo – dijo la humana frotándose las manos teatralmente.

–Juliet quiere que hagamos una carrera. Creé que podrás ganarme... – admitió mi hermana muy segura de si misma.

–Te veo muy confiada – dije aceptando el reto implícito en el tono de su voz

–Creo que se te olvida que yo ya he visto el resultado – dijo ella a la defensiva

Me reí

–Y creo que a ti se te olvida que sé cuando mientes – imité su tono.

Me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

–¡Preparados-listos-ya! – gritó sin previó aviso y desapareció

Maldije para mis adentros y la seguí. Pero no había ganado mucha ventaja, solo un par de segundos fáciles de retomar dado que yo era mas rápido que ella.

No sabía exactamente cuando acababa la carrera así que murmuré

–Llegamos a la frontera y volvemos. El primero que llegue a Juliet gana.

Ella sonrió y súbitamente aumentó la velocidad. Eso me sorprendió pues creía que ella ya iba al máximo. Pero conseguí alcanzarla, no sin cierto esfuerzo.

Ella volvió a sonreír pero esta vez yo fui mas rápido. Antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad la adelanté sacando una ventaja de 4 segundos. Consiguiendo así llegar a la frontera con los Quileutes y girar antes que ella. Pero la subestimé un poco al mantener esa velocidad y no acelerar más. En pocos segundos la tenía otra vez a mi lado y sonriendo, aunque sabía que le estaba costando un poco, fortificó su avance y endureció sus pisadas. El último tramo estuvo muy reñido, para un humano hubiera sido necesaria la foto finish.

–Ja, lo ves, te gané. ¿Quien es el mentiroso ahora? – preguntó mofándose

–¿Qué dices? He ganado yo. Deberías revisarte la vista – le aconsejé – Imagínate la situación. Serías el primer vampiro miope – me mofé haciendo que rechinara los dientes.

–¿Juliet, tu que piensas? – le preguntó el duende. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Es más, reinaba en el jardín un silencio sepulcral, repentinamente roto por el sonido de arcadas y de alguien echando el desayuno y tal vez la cena.

Una mirada fugaz a mi hermana y ambos nos dirigimos al interior de la casa donde Juliet se contorsionaba hacia adelante mientras un preocupado Carlisle le sostenía una palangana y mientras Esme le apartaba el pelo de la cara.

–Está peor, Carlisle. Creía que estaba respondiendo al tratamiento. – dijo enfadada Alice

–Algo parece estar fallando. Lleva unos días así, como continúe creo que tendremos que volver con la quimioterapia – dijo él cansado.

Juliet, que ya estaba recuperándose, levanto la cabeza y le miró enfadada

–Creía que ya habíamos hablado de eso – le recriminó ella mientras mi padre apartaba la mirada.

–¿Hablar de que? – dije captando un breve flash de su conversación. No me gustaba nada. – ¿No vas a empezar con la quimio? – adiviné

Por su mirada sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Miré a Alice que tenía la misma cara de miedo que yo.

**Presente:**

Me encontraba caminando a grandes zancadas por una calle atestada de gente, vislumbrando imágenes en las mentes de los que pasaban a mi lado, demasiado ajetreados o disfrutando de la brisa. Intentando, sin éxito, encontrar su cara en alguno de sus pensamientos.

Sabía de antemano que muchos hombres se fijaban en ella. Recordaba cuanto me molestaba que esto sucediera, ahora, sin embargo, deseaba que así fuera para así tener alguna pista de su paradero.  
El paseo marítimo estaba a esas horas repleto de gente, transeúntes en su mayoría, pero también de aquellos que acababan la jornada laboral y que debían volver a la reconfortante tranquilidad de sus hogares.

Había jóvenes también, grupitos de chicas que salían de las tiendas de ropa entre risas cómplices o chicos sentados en el puente que cruzaba la playa, haciendo bromas típicas o simplemente observando el mar, había parejas de enamorados paseando por la tranquila orilla, con sus manos entrelazadas mientras el agua fluía por sus pies descalzos al abrigo de la luna.

Pude observar la belleza de la escena que tenía delante, y la culpabilidad volvió a mi.

Sabía que esto le resultaría tan hermoso que sus ojos viajarían curiosos por la playa, tal vez se pararía a ver algunas tiendas o me conduciría a la arena para dar un paseo, entonces vería la feria, con sus luces parpadeantes y su ruido y me arrastraría hasta allí entre dulces súplicas a las que no podría resistirme.

Suspiré esperando enterrar esos pensamientos para otro momento. Sin duda no ayudaría a la hora de ser efectivo y ahora lo que menos necesitaba era cometer algún error.

–Tranquilo, Edward. La encontraremos – susurró Alice a mi espalda. Era lo que me decía cada día para hacerme sentir bien, pero después de la primera semana había dejado de surtir efecto.

El tiempo transcurría sin que tuviera alguna pista o algún dato certero. No quería pensarlo pero empezaba a temer lo peor.

Y creo que ella también.  
Aunque intentaba a toda costa ocultar sus pensamientos "no positivos" de mi, era obvio que barajaba esa posibilidad, al igual que yo.

–Porqué no volvemos al hotel, llamaremos a Esme para ver si allí hay noticias – intentó consolarme.

Pero no las habían.  
Después de una llamada sorprendente mente larga que no me molesté en escuchar, Alice por fin había colgado su móvil. Desde que todo esto pasó, ha sido ella la que se ha encargado de comunicarse con la familia ya que yo no tenía ganas ni fuerza para hacerlo.

Habían pasado 18 años desde la última vez que los había visto o hablado con ellos. Es más, ellos no la conocían. Pero querían ayudar, así que Esme y Carlisle se instalaron en la casa que compartíamos por si decidía volver y llamaban cada dos días, o así, sin noticias.

Por su parte Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper cubrían la mitad geográfica de Estados Unidos que Alice y yo no podíamos. Armados únicamente con un par de sus fotos y su olor pero sin novedades.

Y luego estábamos Alice y yo, quienes cubríamos las zonas donde era más probable que la encontráramos. Como las ciudades donde habíamos vivido o las que alguna vez mencionó que podíamos visitar.

Alice se puso a mi lado y caminamos lentamente hacía su coche.

–Sabes, Esme ha estado viendo algunas de sus fotos. – comentó en su intento por hacerme pensar en cosas positivas – Dice que es adorable, no me puedo creer que no nos dijeras nada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que... – continuó diciendo más cosas pero yo dejé de escucharla en el momento en el que la cabellera castaña que tan bien conocía se cruzó por mi campo de visión.

Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados con botas altas y una gruesa chaqueta de lana que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Iba con las manos en los bolsillos y observaba temerosa la calle mientras caminaba con paso firme entré el gentío.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta estaba corriendo y gritando su nombre.

–Bella, Bella, espera. – grité recorriendo los escasos 100 metros que nos separaban. Ella se giró para mirarme y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron me quedé paralizado.

Sus preciosos ojos marrón chocolate me miraban con sorpresa y rencor y con algo que no pude distinguir. Estaba aterrada, aterrada de verme. Me tenía miedo.

Eso era algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Su ira, su rencor era doloroso pero soportable. Pero no su miedo.

Bella apartó la mirada y se apresuró a subirse al taxi que había aparcado justo en la cera de enfrente.

Entonces reaccioné, no podía dejarla marchar de esta forma. Ella podía odiarme cuanto quisiera, pero yo no podía dejar que eso interfiriera en lo que yo siento por ella. Era mi deber comprobar que estaba bien y segura donde sea que estuviera. Y eso iba a hacer.

Pero ya era tarde, el taxi en el que estaba subida había doblado la esquina, desapareciendo de mi campo de visión. No hubiera podido seguirlo sin exponerme a ser visto y Alice lo sabía.

–Espera, Edward. – dijo cogiéndome del brazo. – No puedes ir detrás de ella. – me recordó

Me pregunto que vio en mi rostro para que el suyo se descompusiera un poco.

–Ella me odia – susurré compungido. – Bella me odia, Alice.

–No, Edward. Solo está confundida. Verás como lo entiende cuando se lo expliques – me consoló.

–¿Tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar? – me preguntó

Quise reírme por su comentario. ¿De verdad pensaba que si yo supiera donde podría estar, estaría en esta situación? Pero me detuve a pensar detenidamente.

Solo había un sitio donde podía estar y quise darme de bruces contra algo por no haber pensado en esa posibilidad antes. Cuando ella encontró esas cartas de su madre. Esa madre de la que no sabía mas que cosas puntuales, la mayoría de las cuales las había descubierto por si misma con el tiempo. En el momento en el que vi su expresión dolida y como se encerró en su cuarto, no salió en todo el día y no hablaba. Recuerdo haberla oído llorar y después de gritarme que me marchara eso hice. Decidí que lo mejor era dejarla sola, darle tiempo a que entendiera y luego yo le explicaría todo. Cuando volví ya no estaba.

–Se me ocurre un sitio – dije repentinamente ansioso.

En realidad solo hay un sitio donde pueda estar.

Forks.

* * *

**Momento aclaraciones:**

**Pero antes que nada agradecer a todos los que habéis leído el primer capítulo de esta historia. En principio no espero que sea muy larga, pero tampoco muy corta. Según tengo pensado habrá como unos 15 capítulos, o tal vez algunos mas. **

**Sé que os ha podido resultar extraña la trama, pero como he dicho antes es mi forma de ver la imprimación. Pero explicada de otra forma.**

**Otra cosa, como habréis podido notar hay un recuerdo al principio de cada capitulo, y seguirá así hasta dentro de algunos capítulos. Son recuerdos de Edward, pero también habrán de Alice y Bella. **

**En principio la historia está contada por Edward, pero mi intención es que dentro de algunos capítulos la redacción de los acontecimientos pase a manos de Bella, tal y como pensé cuando empecé a escribir el fic. **

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. **  
**Espero veros pronto, lo mas probable es que sea el sábado. Así que saludos y muchos besos. **

**Paola (L)**


	3. Chapter 3: Forks

**Hola gente! **

**Como ya podéis ver estoy publicando muy seguido, pero eso es porque acabo de empezar las clases y no tengo casi deberes de momento, pero probablemente eso cambie en unos días, por eso quería aprovechar mi tiempo libre y subir este capítulo. A partir de ahora los subiré los fines de semana, pero eso no quiere decir que si tengo un ratito libre o algo importante que decir no lo haga antes.**

**Otra vez agradecer a los que leéis y a los que han agregado la historia a favoritos. **

**Ahora os dejo con el cap.**

**Capítulo 3: Forks**

**Edward POV**

Escuché un ruido de pisadas en el exterior. Sonaba completamente humano, así que no habría de que preocuparse, a no ser... Ah si. Que soy un vampiro con mas sed de la normal que además no quiere matar a nadie mas. Así que sí había un problema.

Pero los pasos no sanaban exactamente como los de algún excursionista perdido o un fisgón. Sonaban pesados y cansados, pero aún así seguían corriendo con dificultad.

Quise averiguar a quien pertenecían esas pisadas pero estaba demasiado lejos para leer su mente.

Intrigado, salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras. Lo principal era mostrar normalidad y comportarse como un humano más. Y luego ofrecerle mi ayuda o correr para no matarlo. Eso lo decidiría en su momento.

Pero en el momento en el que leí su mente se borró todo intento de parecer humano y corrí hacia ella.

Juliet no se sorprendió cuando me vio, pues había estado gritándome mentalmente hasta que al fin llegué a su lado.

Quise abrazarla y decirle cuanto la había echado de menos. Pero me detuve al ver en que estado venía.

Estaba echa un desastre. Sus ropas estaban sucias y la falda que llevaba estaba un poco rota por los bajos. Tenía el pelo despeinado y con algunas hojas enredadas en el. Su siempre sonriente rostro estaba asustado y sudoroso. Y tenía un bulto en la parte mas prominente de la barriga.

Estaba embarazada.

–Tienes que ayudarme – susurró

**Presente:**

Cuando colgó el teléfono me miró interrogante.

"¿como sabías que estaba aquí?" pensó

–¿No es obvio? Si quiere saber cosas sobre su madre es donde vendría, ¿no? Donde ella vivió. Me dí cuenta cuando la vi en Port Ángeles

–¿Cuanto sabe de Juliet, Edward? – me preguntó

–No mucho – admití

–¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? – preguntó mi hermana

–No sé, supongo que tuve miedo. – dije con voz estrangulada

–¿A que?

–A su reacción, a que quisiera saber más cosas, cosas que no podía decirle en esos momentos sin asustarla o traumatizar la. Tenía miedo a sus preguntas y, no sé... – apreté las manos en el volante.

No dijo nada más y yo dejé de escuchar sus pensamientos, por lo que nos sumimos en un tranquilo silencio que ninguno de los dos quería romper.

Conduje a gran velocidad por las tranquilas calles de Forks, el lugar del que guardo más recuerdos, en dirección a la enorme casa blanca que una vez fue mi hogar.

Cuando las elegantes formas de la casa de tres pisos asomaron por los cristales del coche de Alice pude verla sentada en el porche, abrazándose las piernas con los brazos y con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas, mirando en nuestra dirección.

Me dieron ganas de correr a abrazarla pero me detuve, las marcas rojas al rededor de sus ojos decían que había estado llorando.

Aparqué lo mas cerca de la entrada y salí cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

Escuché la puerta del copiloto y entonces Alice ya estaba a mi lado.

–Has tardado mucho – me dijo Bella con un susurró roto que hizo que mi muerto corazón se contrajera.

No respondí, solo la miré

–¿Quienes es? – preguntó apuntando a Alice con la barbilla.

–Es Alice, es como mi hermana – dije esbozando una sonrisa triste

–Encantada – dijo ella también en tono triste

–Lo mismo digo, Bella – la saludó mi hermana y luego me miró – Debería dejaros solos, así que me voy a cazar

Asentí y ella se marchó no sin antes dedicarme una mirada de comprensión.

–Adiós – se despidió suavemente Bella y luego volvió a apoyar la cabeza en sus rodillas

Las ganas de abrazarla y consolarla volvieron a mi. Así que recorrí los escasos metros que nos separaban y me senté a su lado. Aunque lo hice a velocidad humana para no asustarla.

Aún podía recordar el miedo que tenía cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron hace una horas.

Suspiró y me miró.

Sus expresivos ojos eran un mar de sentimientos cuando me miró. Confusión, ansiedad, miedo, dolor, curiosidad y otros muchos.

–Solo dilo – le dije con más dureza de la que pretendía pero me estaba desesperando no saber con exactitud lo que estaba pensando.

–¿Por qué? – preguntó con voz estrangulada.

–¿Por qué, que?

–¡Por qué no la salvaste si tú eras el único de que podía! – sollozó

Cerré los ojos intentando que no notara lo difícil que era esto.

–¿Quieres saber por qué? – tenía un nudo en la garganta que no dejaba hablar

–Quiero saber la verdad, Edward

–Está bien. Te lo voy a contar todo

Esperaba de verdad que lo entendiera, porque en cuanto pronunciara esas palabras la perdería irremediablemente. Pero Alice tenía razón, ella merecía saber, aunque eso hiciera que me odiara tanto que ya no quisiera ni verme. O tal vez peor.

Suspiré antes de empezar con el relato que acabaría por separarme de la persona a la que más he querido en el mundo.

* * *

**Si lo sé, me vais a matar. Es muy corto, lo sé y lo siento. Pero eso es porque el próximo capítulo será mas largo de lo normal. Para compensar. **

**Y además, para que sepáis cuanto os estimo lo subiré antes de tiempo. Ahora no creo porque me voy a escalar ahora y no volveré hasta casi la noche, pero intentaré subirlo cuando llegue.**

**Y no miento cuando digo que el próximo capítulo es la cosa mas sentimental y, por qué no, triste que he escrito. **

**Muchos besos a todos los lectores y que paséis un bue dia de Domingo.**

**Saludos Pao :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Explicaciones

**Hola gente, como os prometí aquí está el capitulo de las explicaciones.**

**No hay mucho que decir además de que gracias por leer. **

_**La historia es mía, los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. **_

**Capítulo 4: Explicaciones**

**Bella POV **

Cuando llegó parecía tan cansado. Su hermoso rostro estaba serio y sus ojos, ahora negros, me miraban tristes y cansados. Parecía estar ocultando algo, como si tuviera ganas de hacer algo que no hacía.

Tal vez quería salir corriendo. Pensé amargamente.

No, Edward no era un cobarde. Y yo tampoco, por esa razón había salido a esperarlo en el porche.

–Has tardado mucho – le dije en un susurro

Luego vi que no estaba solo. Una chica pequeña con el pelo oscuro apuntando hacia cada lado, lo acompañaba.

–¿Quien es? – pregunté incapaz de saber si la conocía o no

–Es Alice, es como mi hermana – me dijo sonriendo con tristeza

Ah, por eso no la conocía.

–Encantada – susurré, era la primera vez que Edward me presentaba a alguien de su "familia".

–Lo mismo digo, Bella – la tal Alice hablaba con un tono tranquilo, como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida.

Luego dijo algo así como que se marchaba para dejarnos intimidad, lo que le agradecí eternamente. No me apetecía hablar con Edward con una extraña delante.

Apoyé la cabeza en las rodilla, repentinamente cansada, esperando a que se sentara a mi lado. Tardó un poco pero al final lo tenía junto a mí.

Te lo voy a contar todo, me había prometido.

–Tu madre se llamaba Juliet Morrison. Tenía 17 años cuando la conocí. En realidad el que la conoció primero fue Carlisle.

Asentí, había leído su nombre en un diario. Carlisle Cullen era el que había convertido a Edward, era algo así como su padre. Y el dueño de mi lugar favorito del mundo, la biblioteca.

«Carlisle es médico. Lleva muchos años trabajando por lo que está casi insensibilizado al olor de la sangre – me explicó

«Él trabajaba en el hospital de Forks cuando la conoció. Era solo una niña pero se comportaba como una adulta. A los 16 le detectaron un cáncer y estaba en tratamiento. Pero al contrario de lo que puedas imaginar, ella no estaba triste ni deprimida. No, ella siempre sonreía. Creo que fue eso lo que llamó la atención de Carlisle. El echo de que no parecía cansada de la vida, como otros en su situación. Sino que parecía apreciar de verdad las pequeñas cosas, apreciaba la vida de una forma contagiosa. Pidió expresamente tratarla él mismo. Le tenía mucho cariño.

Siempre estábamos oyendo hablar de ella, pero ninguno la conocía puesto que no iba al instituto sino que estudiaba desde el hospital. Así que un día Alice fue a visitar a Carlisle. Y él estaba con ella.

«Carlisle fue el primero en conocerla, y Alice fue la primera en hacerse su amiga.

«No se muy bien como pasó, pero de repente Alice siempre estaba en el hospital. Había veces que tenía que ir Jasper a buscarla para traerla a casa. Eran muy buenas amigas. Creo que fue esa la razón por la que quise conocerla yo. Veía los recuerdos de Alice y Carlisle y me parecían increíbles, pues hasta entonces ninguno había permanecido tan cerca de un humano. Y mucho menos uno como ella.

Así que ese día fui al hospital con Alice, solo porque tenía curiosidad. Pero cuando la vi... Digamos que no esperaba encontrarme algo así.

Tenía una sonrisa tan grande que era contagiosa. Y me miraba curiosa, no como los demás humanos demasiado interesados, sino que ella intentaba adivinar que razón teníamos Alice y yo para visitarla.

No sé muy bien como, pero después de ese día no podía dejar pensar en ella.

Cuando descubrió lo que somos. Sabíamos que era algo que pasaría tarde o temprano, así que no nos sorprendió.

–¿Por qué? – tuve que preguntar

–Verás. Juliet era, al igual que tú, una persona muy observadora. Ella sola se había dado cuenta de que no eramos lo que se dice muy normales. Así que al final Alice tuvo que confirmar sus sospechas. Pero en lugar de estar asustada estaba maravillada. Si, esa es la palabra.

«Después de eso se convirtió en parte de la familia. Esme la adoraba, incluso Jasper y Rosalie parecían apreciarla. Ya ni hablar de Emmett.

Para mí siempre fue muy importante. Era una de las pocas personas en las que en realidad podía confiar. Era mi amiga.

Pasaron unos meses y el tratamiento empezó a surtir efecto. Así que le dieron el alta y volvió a la escuela. Era agradable verla, fuera de las paredes del hospital parecía incluso más viva.

Pasaba muchas tardes en nuestra casa, sobre todo jugando con Alice.

Recuerdo una tarde. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó desde que salió del hospital, creo que 4 meses, tal vez mas. Estábamos jugando en el jardín como de costumbre cuando se puso muy mal.

Empezó a vomitar y tenía convulsiones.

«Carlisle dijo que estaba empeorando. Que hacía semanas que le habían vuelto a detectar células cancerígenas y que tenía que empezar con el tratamiento.

Pero ninguno de nosotros lo sabía. Ella no quiso que nos enteráramos. Y más tarde supe el motivo.

No pensaba empezar otra vez con el tratamiento.

Decía que estaba harta y que no tenía porqué soportarlo. Que si tenía que morirse estaba bien, pero no volvería con la quimio.

Eso me descolocó. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que la conocía, le había oído hablar así. Ni siquiera sus pensamientos iban en ese rumbo. Siempre asumí que era una chica con ganas de vivir y que por eso era tan positiva. Pero en realidad lo hacía para que no la viéramos sufrir.

Era su forma de proteger a los que la queríamos.

«Tuvimos una charla con ella. Primero uno a uno y luego en familia, para intentar convencerla. Cuando aceptó creo que lo hizo porque estaba harta de hablar de eso, pero lo hizo. Ese era nuestro propósito.

El tratamiento fue aparentemente un éxito. Y un año después estábamos graduando nos.

Fue un momento muy duro para todos, despedirnos de Juliet.

Ella se iba a la universidad de California y nosotros debíamos cambiar de residencia para mantener la farsa de humanos normales y no llamar la atención.

«No volví a verla hasta cuatro años después.

Yo vivía en Oregon por esa época. Había dejado a los demás y vivía solo en una casa en las montañas.

–¿Por qué? – no me gustaba interrumpirle, pero por la forma que contrajo la cara era algo de lo que no quería hablar así que no tendría otra oportunidad de sacar el tema.

–No quería estar con nadie en esos momentos – guardó silencio y finalmente suspiró – Había tenido una recaída en la bebida – susurró. Yo me estremecí.

Hacía tiempo que había asumido lo que él era, pero siempre lo había visto como el bueno. Jamás se me había ocurrido imaginar que el también hacía esas cosas tan propias de su especie.

–Mataste a alguien – no era una pregunta

–Si – susurró avergonzado.

Luego silencio.

–¿Hubo más veces? – pregunté con miedo. Me aterraba saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, porque si era negativa solo se trataba de un error. Algo que se podía olvidar facilmente. Pero si era afirmativa tendría que preguntarme con quién había estado viviendo todos estos años. Cuestionar si Edward es bueno o no es algo que no podría soportar.

Porque conmigo siempre se había portado bien. Era cariñoso, alegre y divertido. Y eso debería bastar, ¿no?

–Hubo una etapa en la que sí. Fue como 10 años después de ser convertido, tuve una etapa de rebeldía y me marché del lado de Esme y Carlisle para vivir por mi cuenta. Creía que al tener la capacidad de leer la mente podría centrar mis presas en los asesinos y violadores. De modo que solo cazaría a los malos, ninguna vida inocente. Pero al final de cuentas siempre es arrebatar una vida, y pasa factura. Así que volví con Esme y Carlisle quienes me acogieron como al hijo pródigo. Y desde entonces no a pasado más.

Parecía torturado mientras relataba su historia. Supuse que no quería asustarme. Y lo cierto es que no lo hizo. Podía entender lo que le motivó a hacer eso, él de verdad creía que era lo correcto. No lo hacía porque fuera un monstruo con ansías de sangre y dispuesto a arrebatar tantas vidas como hiciera falta para conseguir su propósito. Pensé en lo que había sentido antes, Edward era Edward. Él no podía ser malo. Y no lo era.

Me entraron unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo y decirle tantas cosas pero en su lugar esperé a que continuara. No lo hizo

–¿No estas asustada? – me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Negué con la cabeza

–Supongo que tiene sentido – le dije

Una sonrisa cruzó fugazmente su rostro, confiriéndole así un ápice de felicidad, pero sus ojos seguían tristes.

–¿Por donde iba? – preguntó cerrando los ojos y mirando al cielo.

–Por la parte donde empiezas a vivir solo – le recordé acomodándome en el sitio y mirando al cielo también.

–Llevaba allí unos meses, la verdad es que no lo sé. El tiempo dejó de tener sentido entonces. Solo recuerdo que un día sentí unos pasos en el exterior y cuando escuché sus pensamientos sabía que era ella.  
«Corrí a su encuentro, con mil preguntas en mente, pero todas se borraron cuando la vi.

Estaba destrozada. Despeinada y sudando, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que estaba embarazada.

En las últimas semanas del embarazo, en realidad.  
Era muy peligroso salir así en su estado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que venía a pie. Se había desplazado en coche hasta el ultimo trayecto porque había sufrido un pinchazo y en vez de esperar a la grua se marchó andando, sin saber muy bien por donde ir.

«Necesito tu ayuda» me dijo cuando me vio.

«La perseguían los Vulturis.

* * *

**Vale, os he dejado en un mal punto. Pero es que el capítulo era muy largo y he decidido cortarlo en dos. Pero tengo malas noticias. **

**Mañana es Lunes, vuelta a la rutina y vuelta también a mi sin poder coger el ordenador... Así que no podré publicar hasta el fin de semana (tal vez lo haga antes pero no es seguro)**

**Y ahora, sé que probablemente querráis matarme pero lo siento. **


	5. Chapter 5: Explicaciones parte 2

**La historia es mía, los personajes son de nuestra genial Stephenie Meyer**

**Aquí está:**

**Capitulo 5: Explicaciones Parte 2**

**Bella POV**

Los Vulturis.

Había leído sobre ellos en uno de los diarios de Carlisle y Edward me había explicado quienes eran y que hacían unos años atrás.

–¿Los Vulturis? ¿Por que ellos?

–Por que era una humana que sabía demasiado – me recordó

–Si, pero solo era una humana. ¿No me dijiste tú que ellos mismo tienen algunos sirvientes humanos? No suponía mucho trabajo que una humana como Juliet supiera la verdad. Porque no diría nada y si lo hacía lo más probable era que se pasara el resto de su vida encerrada en una celda acolchada

–Si, pero no era solo que lo supiera – mi mirada interrogante le hizo sonreír otra vez.

–Deja que te explique las cosas tal y como ocurrieron – me sugirió y yo asentí

–Juliet necesitaba mi ayuda, y yo no dudé en dársela. Me contó que había echo estos años. Según me dijo había vuelto a Forks para visitar a sus padres cuando conoció a un chico. Era tres años mayor que ella y trabajaba allí. Dijo que fue amor a primera vista, así que dejó la universidad y se fue a vivir con él. Se casaron y a los dos años supo que estaba embarazada de ti. Estaba tan feliz cuando hablaba de ti. Tenía tantas ganas de que llegaras.

–¿Y mi padre?

–Tuvo un accidente y falleció antes incluso de saber que venías en camino.

Me tomé un momento para asimilarlo

–Así que realmente estoy sola – dije más para mi que para él

–No estas sola – me recordó con tono triste. Me arrepentí al instante de haberlo dicho en voz alta.

–No me refería a eso. Sé que no estoy sola, tu siempre estas conmigo – me junté un poco mas a él apoyándome ligeramente en su hombro. – Quería decir de familia biológica.

–La verdad es que no sé nada de tus abuelos. – dijo un poco mas alegre

–Continua, por favor.

–Como te iba diciendo, tu madre tenía muchas ganas de que llegaras. Ella ya estaba instalada en Forks, tenía un trabajo en el pueblo y planes de abrir su propia tienda de artículos de decoración. Me dijo que pasaba mucho tiempo en la reserva de los Quileutes, en La Push. Que una amiga del instituto vivía ahí con su marido y sus dos hijas. Me contó que había descubierto que la reserva había una manada de hombres lobo.

«Siempre han habido lobos en La Push. No son como esos hijos de la luna que hay en los diarios de Carlisle sino que son completamente diferentes. Estos lobos viven en manadas y solo se transforman cuando ellos así lo desean. Tampoco dan caza a humanos, sino a vampiros. De ahí a que se llamen "los protectores" de la reserva. Protegen a los hombres de los vampiros.

Su amiga estaba casada con el jefe de la manada. Como Juliet ya estaba acostumbrada a lo sobrenatural no le sorprendió mucho este echo. Empezó a formar parte activa de la tribu pues conocía datos importantes de los vampiros. Cosas que les servían de ayuda para luchar contra ellos.

–¿Quieres decir que os estaba delatando?

–No, para nada. Ella solo compartía la información porque creía que era lo correcto. En ningún momento le prohibimos hablar de nosotros con nadie. Ella lo hacía porque era lo correcto. Al igual que con los lobos, puesto que ellos protegían a las personas.

Asentí

«Bien, pues como te dije empezó a formar parte activa de la tribu. Un día viajó a Seattle para adquirir unas cosas. Era un viaje de un día que no debería haber supuesto mucho problema pero de alguna manera se complicó. Pasando por un callejón vio a un vampiro intentando engatusar a un chica para llevarla a algún lugar menos concurrido donde poder matarla. Sabía como reconocernos puesto que había estado con nosotros, así que no dudó en ir a por la chica y gritarle que corriera. La desconocida, asustada, se marchó de ahí corriendo. El vampiro pudo haber matado a Juliet, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar se marchó después de olerla y de arrebatar le la cazadora.

«Eso obviamente sorprendió a tu madre pues nunca pensó que existieran vampiros ladrones. Cuando volvió a casa no habló con nadie del asunto. Hasta que un día, uno de los lobos llegó con noticias. Había captado el olor de un grupo de vampiros por los bosques. Empezaron a buscarlos y a organizar partidas de guardia cuando uno de los lobos mas jóvenes les escuchó hablar. Era un lobo con muy buen oído pues el grupo estaba lo bastante lejos como para descubrirlos. Cuando las noticias llegaron a Juliet supo que eran los Vulturis que la buscaban a ella. Pero no solo por ser una humana que sabe demasiado, sino también porque suponía un peligro mayor al estar ayudando a los lobos. Proporcionando conocimiento y quien sabe de que otra forma. Mi teoría es que pensaban que, al estar embarazada, estaba también proporcionando les una camada nueva.

«Así que por eso se fue de ahí. Había oído todas las cosas terribles que hacían los Vulturis y no quería exponer a sus amigos a eso. Por lo que cogió sus cosas y se marchó de ahí.

Tenía la intención de dar con nosotros. Suponía que si nos encontraba antes de que los Vulturis dieran con ella entonces había muchas probabilidades de no implicarnos a nosotros, porque si ellos descubrían que se había ido entonces no tardarían en dar con ella y no tendría tiempo de llagar hasta nosotros. Pero si no la cogían significaba que los sádicos aún no sabían que se había fugado.

«No se muy bien como dio conmigo. No tenía ninguna manera de localizarnos, supongo que fue pura suerte. Tal vez mi destino era dar con ella y cuidar de ti.

Esto último lo dijo en un susurro tranquilo.

«Después de que me lo explicara todo, la obligué a ir al médico. Se resistió tanto que me asustó. Pero luego descubrí porque. Le habían encontrado otra vez células cancerígenas, pero no estaba en tratamiento.

Me explicó que se había enterado cuando ya estaba embarazada, y que si empezaba el tratamiento tendría que abortar pues eran incompatibles. Cuando me dijo eso tenia tal nivel de adoración en la voz y en el rostro. Quería tenerte con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que incluso renunció a su oportunidad de vivir. Es la mayor prueba de amor que he visto nunca.

Jamás hubiera podido culpar la por no querer recuperarse. No después de saber sus motivos.

«El momento llegó y ella estaba tan débil. Me ofrecieron entrar pero no pude, había tanta sangre que no hubiera sido seguro. Cuando te escuché llorar se me olvidó todo y entre corriendo.

Cuando llegué vi a Juliet tumbada en una camilla, sudando, contigo en brazos. Tenía la sonrisa más feliz y radiante que jamás le he visto a nadie. Susurró tu nombre completo.

«Isabella Marie Swan»

«Y después nada.

«Cuando las enfermeras se pusieron a trabajar sobre ella, con masajes cardíacos y demás pude cogerte en brazos. Eras tan pequeña y tan frágil. Cuando fijaste tus pequeños ojitos en mí supe que no me separaría de ti nunca.

Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro mientras veía lo que él me estaba diciendo. La escena estaba tan nítida en mi mente.

Luego silencio

–Cuando miré otra vez hacia la camilla, ya no había nada que hacer. La ultima imagen que tengo de Juliet es con el rostro tranquilo y una sonrisa que seguía presente pese a que había muerto.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras yo intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de decirme.

–Me has preguntado por qué no la salve. Digamos que acepté su decisión. Aparte de porque era su último deseo, lo hice porque entendía lo que había echo. Entiendo esa necesidad de proteger, con la vida si fuera necesario, aquello que amas. Ella estaba renunciando a la vida por dársela a su hija. Y yo lo acepté.

* * *

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Pero es que no he podido subir antes, se me borró el capitulo y no encontraba forma de volver a escribirlo y expresar lo mismo... **

**Pero el próximo espero tenerlo pronto. **

**Muchos besos **

**Pao.**


End file.
